Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an inkjet printing apparatus configured to record images in accordance with an inkjet printing method, and a method of controlling such an inkjet printing apparatus.
Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a printing system having an information processing apparatus and a printing apparatus, in which the information processing apparatus transmits first data in response to receipt of an instruction to print an image, and thereafter transmits second data based on information to be printed. Typically, the printing apparatus in such a system executes a preparation operation in response to receipt of the first data. The preparation operation typically includes a cap releasing operation. The cap releasing operation is an operation to move a cap configured to cover an inkjet head from a covering position to cover the inkjet head to a spaced position at which the cap is spaced from the inkjet head.
There is also known a printing apparatus which is configured such that a state where the cap is spaced from the inkjet head is maintained for a certain period after completion of image printing (i.e., the printer waits for a capping operation to move the cap/inkjet head to a position where the cap covers the inkjet head).